End of Witchcraft: Story of Bradley Slaughter
Story The evert in The End of Witchcraft in between the Afterlife and the Forsaken in the NMA Timeline. The prologue also happen in Rebellion Arc during the born of Bradley. In the Lost Forest, a Star Child is born after his pure-blooded hair mother commit suicide via hanging. His future hero “Reaper” take him away from Hectare to Regal as Mr. Slaughter adoptive him. Enter Bradley Slaughter. a warrior on Regal with Mr. Slaughter along with his adoptive siblings, Clare and Hikari Bounds, as he's become an newly rookie warrior to one day run over Regal as their new King after his adoptive father. But unknown to many of his friends, he's become a member of The Talon. An evil terrorist organization to carried some missions to Regal while trying to discover the evil within this region. Cast Main *Bradley Slaughter *Ricky Bomber *Doc Black *Reaper Side Regal Resistance *Mr. Slaughter *Clare Slaughter *Hikari Bounds *Viola *ZWEI Talon *Ren Mumbo *Nora Kaboom *Karve *Kable *Asra The Star Children *Danny Star+Drop *Trumper Bunny-Star *Emiri Flutter-Star *Highway Star *Yūki Heat-Star *Satomi Hex-Star Hurricane Clan *Cyclone *Kat *Ana New Order Prime *Stockgil *Cassandra Anderson *Delware Steel *Snotty Boy G *Charles Walker *Travis Flame New Order Wolfpack *Stockny Gat *Matt Miller *Ashley *Hangman Dallas *Eyeless Jack *Blanc Infuego *Juleka Couffaine Villains *Blackout Squad **Kenny Match **Saike Number **Seiji Drummond **Paulina Wacko **Kenta Electel *Dark-17 Savage The Death Scythe *”The Man” Devil Swagger *Sicko Maker *Giant Enemy Crab *Cherry Stealing Femme Fatale *Astaroth *Voldo *Tifa *Nightmare/Patrolkos Episodes List Season 1 *Episode 1 - Entering the Regal *Episode 2 - Reaper's Arrival *Episode 3 - The Legend of Star *Episode 4 - Training In Talon (1) *Episode 5 - Training In Talon (2) *Episode 6 - Demon’s Path in the Dungeon *Episode 7 - Chocolate Starfish *Episode 8 - Torching Sacrifices (1) *Episode 9 - Torching Sacrifices (2) *Episode 10 - Arrival of Blackout *Episode 11 - Numbers Gains (1) *Episode 12 - Numbers Gains (2) *Episode 13 - Icy Fates *Episode 14 - Diamond House *Episode 15 - Cold, Cold Day Off *Episode 16 - Hearts of the Rose (1) *Episode 17 - Hearts of the Rose (2) *Episode 18 - 3 X 3 *Episode 19 - Electel‘s Eve *Episode 20 - The Magnet Midnight *Episode 21 - Electel’s Day *Episode 22 - Bad Compacy (1) *Episode 23 - Bad Compacy (2) *Episode 24 - Bad Compacy (3) *Episode 25 - Strawberry on the Shortcake Season 2 *Episode 26 - Diamond *Episode 27 - Make Me Dead *Episode 28 - Fallen of the Mumbo Clan *Episode 29 - Blood Oozing Fountain (1) *Episode 30 - Blood Oozing Fountain (2) *Episode 31 - Juilus *Episode 32 - Underground Sellout *Episode 33 - Dynamo Breaker *Episode 34 - Bagel Dream *Episode 35 - Leaky Eyes (1) *Episode 36 - Leaky Eyes (2) *Episode 37 - Discomfortable Reunion *Episode 38 - Licking Licking *Episode 39 - Move Like Swagger (1) *Episode 40 - Move Like Swagger (2) *Episode 41 - Shoe Kisser *Episode 42 - Let’s Catch The Rabbit *Episode 43 - Trumper Go Round-And-Round *Episode 44 - Taken The Shooting Star (1) *Episode 45 - Taken The Shooting Star (2) *Episode 46 - Taken The Shooting Star (3) Season 3 *Episode 47 - Mellow Yellow *Episode 48 - Dance In The Dark (1) *Episode 49 - Dance In The Dark (2) *Episode 50 - GREY IS DEAD *Episode 51 - Virgin Stealer *Episode 52 - Forming the Army of Sentry Buster *Episode 53 - New Order Arrival *Episode 54 - Hurricane Test (1) *Episode 55 - Hurricane Test (2) *Episode 56 - Wolfpack Is Back *Episode 57 - The New Order Civil War *Episode 58 - Mystical Ninja Star *Episode 59 - Banned For Lolis *Episode 60 - Goltic Warfare *Episode 61 - Rage Against the Mirror *Episode 62 - Revenge For Sophie *Episode 63 - Sapphire Blood *Episode 64 - Sins of the Anarchy *Episode 65 - Harbinger of Destruction (1) *Episode 66 - Harbinger of Destruction (2) *Episode 67 - Harbinger of Destruction (3) *Episode 66 - Burning Core of Manifested Season 4 *Episode 67 - History of Malfiested *Episode 68 - Wolfpack Invaded Talon *Episode 69 - Touch Me Deeply *Episode 70 - Kiss of Death *Episode 71 - Blue Ring of Death *Episode 72 - Black Love *Episode 73 - Bash of the Beachbowl *Wpisode 74 - Killjoy Multiple *Episode 75 - Soul Edge Straight *Episode 76 - Machine Inc Over *Episode 77 - The Beautiful People *Episode 78 - Hell Guardian (1) *Episode 79 - Hell Guardian (2) *Episode 80 - Raving Party *Episode 81 - I Hate Hooking *Episode 82 - Blood Money Over Alexanders *Episode 83 - Symbol of Destruction *Episode 84 - End of Nightmare: Patrolkos Omega *Episode 85 - Beginning of Bradley Slaughter: Enter Hectare Category:TV Series Category:No More Anarchy Category:Team Future Speed